


Winter with you | A trustedpartnershipping fanfiction

by IcyhotArahabakiChan



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Ash is a bi mess for gladion, Christmas Fluff, Gladion just being a cutie pie in general, Gladion’s first time being in the snow, Gladisato, Izu please for the love of god don’t make me see a therapist about this THIS IS MY THERAPY, M/M, Oh yeah Pikachu stays inside that’s my only excuse for not writing in that damned rat, Rarepair, Romantic Fluff, Snow, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trustedpartnershipping, Winter, au where Gladion decided to go to kanto with ash instead of with Lillie and Lusamine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21812074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyhotArahabakiChan/pseuds/IcyhotArahabakiChan
Summary: Christmas Eve, 20XX.Delia and Mimey had gone out for the day and had trusted the two boys with the house. Little did they know that snow had been forecast and would wake up to a chilly white surprise.
Relationships: Gladion/Ash Pokémon
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	Winter with you | A trustedpartnershipping fanfiction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dazy_izuzai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazy_izuzai/gifts).



> Okay so first of all. I’d just like to say a big fuck and thank you to @Dazy_izuzai for inspiring this. My queen got me obsessed with the idea of Gladion’s first time in the snow and because she won’t RP it with me, I’m instead gonna turn it into a oneshot.  
> Second, I might just turn this into a twitter thread, so if I do, follow me at @icyhotarahabaki UwU  
> And now, chaotic good gays

Cold... _so cold..._

Those were the words that echoed around in my head in chorus as soon as I woke up. I had never woken up shivering in my life until now, the pale golden wires on my arm standing to attention, goosebumps spreading across my body. My eyes fluttered open slowly, taking their time to adjust to the streaks of light streaking in through my partner’s bedroom curtains, the soft rays of the morning light magnifying his beauty tenfold. Smiling softly, I risked throwing a hand from the heat reflected under the covers to his face, cupping it gently and stroking his cheek, eliciting the sweetest of smiles from the sweetest being in the universe.  
_How did I get so lucky...?_

  
As I allowed myself to appreciate the magnificent sight that graced my eyes, I noticed a slight gap in my tanned lovers, which made me chuckle as I whispered softly to him, pressing my lips to his forehead “how long have you been awake?” The already raised corners of his mouth twitched up further, his arms snaking themselves around my chest, encapsulating me in his warmth as he gave the simple yet sweet reply of “long enough to remember your love after a night of dreamless sleep.” This soft remark made my face heat up - something I was immediately glad of - and caused me to press my face into his soft ravenette locks, my smile widening as I inhaled deep lungfuls of his sweet conditioner, a scent that would take me home, no matter where I was. Down my back, I felt a hand rise up my body, tracing small hearts into my blank canvas of muscle, a comforting feeling that made waking up just that bit more worth it. 

“Hey Gladion...” The softly uttered words that slipped from his plump, feather-like lips caught my attention and I begrudgingly separated myself from his ashen locks as the melody of his sweet voice registered upon my ears, drawing my forehead to his, ready to latch onto every word that spills from his mouth. “Wanna head outside?” ... That was unexpected. I moved back, looking into the eyes of the man I love oh so much, looking for any sort of sign that he was joking. He wasn’t. His loving grin was spread from ear to ear, his eyes sparkling with excitement; a look he never wore when he was being serious. _It’s a good thing I love him so much..._ I signed defeatedly and allowed a weak smile to paint my face. “Only because I love you so much... dork...” Ash giggles sweetly as I ran my hand through his hair, ruffling it like I normally do our Lycanrocs, producing the same fluffy smile I get from the adorable beats. We get up at long last and look through Ash’s wardrobe for warm fluffy clothes, a reminiscent expression taking over his sweet face, his already soft cheeks softening as he looks at a big blue coat.

Only pulling on a turtleneck and thick pants, I treaded downstairs and pulled on my trainers to go outside, not noticing the blanket of white stuff on the ground, only becoming aware of it as I heard an oddly satisfying crunch under my feet. _What is this...?_ I knelt down to tentatively touch it with my hand, but noticed that it had gone a purple-ish orange colour. This has never happened before... I broke the cold surface and pushed my finger into the ground, a shiver crawling up my spine. I stood up to my fullest height and noticed more of the white stuff rain down, almost in slow motion. A flake of it landed on my nose with grace, making me wrinkle my face and rub at it like a Litten. It came down heavier and harder, some going up my nose as I breathed in, looking up. I had never sneezed so hard in my life. So hard in fact, I fell backwards, my body feeling wet as I became timber, my brain finally registering what this all is. 

**_Snow_ **

Snow! Living in such a hot region as Alola, it’s only a sight seen atop the impossible for me to reach Mount Lanakila, and that was a place mother would never take me. It’s not really a place I’d visit myself anyways. Snow... I didn’t expect it to make my back feel so wet... ah. That’s right. It’s a type of precipitation. I struggled to get back up, but once I did, I noticed the sweet melodies of Ash’s chuckle. He had been watching me the entire time... A splatter of red painted itself across my face again as I watched him walk over, only to warm me up in his soft embrace. Shivering from the wet cold drying on my back, I moved further into his heat, immediately melting as I felt him rub my back. “Welcome to winter Gladion!” Ash chirped up, sweeter than any sort of bird’s song. I looked up at the slightly taller Male and smiled weakly at him, earning the most heartwarming smile in return, making me putty in his hands.   
  


I wouldn’t want to spend my winter any other way. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi wow you made it to the end uh-  
> Thank you so much for making it this far it means a lot UwU  
> I don’t see much content of these two and it makes me really sad so I figured that at some point I should write a fanfic of them, and now I have hehe  
> Also I’m sorry this is so short ><


End file.
